


Red is the warmest color

by akiyama_akio



Series: Samezuka Academy [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys' Love, Face-Fucking, Forced, Gags, Hardcore, M/M, Minor Violence, Shota, Shounen-ai, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiyama_akio/pseuds/akiyama_akio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Momo hears his senpai's having sex through the door, he experiences a new kind of feeling that makes him forget about Gou; if only for a night. But how will this affect Nitori's fragile heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the warmest color

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to "When the lights are down". It is the story of the view from the disturbing kohai on the other side of the wall. It stands on its own so can be read even if you haven't read the other story. 
> 
> This story has been uploaded on another fanfic sight and got some comments that it was odd to read because the characters are so young. Be aware that it is kind of rough.

**Red is the warmest color – part 1**

 

“I’m gonna cum..!” Rin yelled through the door. Momo looked at Nitori in surprise before answering.

“Great you guys, finally! We’ll be waiting by the pool” he said and then grabbed Nitori’s mouth with his hands to ensure he wouldn’t say anything stupid. They could both hear Yamazaki-senpai and Rin-senpai laughing through the door before suspicious sounds followed.

Nitori’s eyes lit up as he understood what was going on, and tried to shout something, but Momo kept a firm grip on his lips.

“Ssssch!!” he whispered into his ears “Or they’ll hear us!”

Momo released Nitori under the promise that he wouldn’t say or do anything rash and then pressed his ear against the door. “They’re seriously doing it!” he whispered and looked back at Nitori who was pinned against the opposite wall, both hands on his ears.

Momo who was a bit younger than the other boys couldn’t control his body as well, and as he listened to the moans of his senpai’s he could feel himself getting stiff underneath his school uniform. “Oh no” he muttered and stepped away from the door. He looked at Nitori who answered his gaze with a terrified expression. Momo wondered if his senpai’s were onto something. Did he really even like Gou? Not that he knew her, that was for sure.

He grabbed Nitori’s hand and led him down the hall till they reached the huge indoors pool. The moonlight shone on the still water and Momo glanced at Nitori. He looked a little more serene now that he was in common water. But what about himself? Momo was still feeling aroused after hearing the other boys midnight activities. How long had they been doing it? Ever since Yamazaki-senpai joined Samezuka academy? When they were kids? He shook his head and looked at Nitori again who was undressing. The muscles on his petite body got more defined by the soft night light, and he reached out a hand to stroke along the lines of his deltoids.

“W-w-w-what are you doing?!” he said and jumped back.

“You just looked so pretty in the moonlight” Momo answered without thinking. They both looked at each other and started blushing.

“What’s gotten into you?” Nitori said. “Is it because of what…is it…well… Rin…” he couldn’t finish his sentence and sat down by the poolside, putting his feet into the water.

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ve always found you cute” Momo answered and sat down next to Nitori. He had his towel in his lap so that the other boy couldn’t see the bulge under his clothes.

“Aren’t you going to… undress?” Nitori asked.

Momo cursed himself for not being able to control his body. He could either go jerk off somewhere or force Nitori to do it. Or he could go back to bed, but none of the options sounded nice to him.

Since Momo didn’t answer, Nitori decided to take action on his own and jumped into the pool. He started swimming and all of his problems washed away from him.

“This is it” Momo thought and quickly threw off his clothes and jumped into the pool. He had managed to do so without Nitori seeing his erection. “Why won’t you go down!” he said silently to himself.

Momo, not being the cleverest of all people, had forgotten the fact that his senpai was wearing underwater glasses, enabling him to see with clear sight above and under water. And to the boys own astonishment; seeing Momo pressed against the wall with his hand on top of his erection, was surprisingly arousing. He felt a tingling sensation as his swimwear tightened and he swam closer to Momo.

“W-w-w-what are you d-d-doing?” he stuttered.

Momo looked up at Nitori with foggy eyes, his hand inside his swimwear around his erection. He didn’t really know what had gotten into him this night, but seeing Nitori swimming closer to him made the blood in his vein rush to his head. Without being able to control himself he let out a loud gasp.

Nitori swam closer, till he was so close to his kohai that he could clearly see what he was doing. Without knowing what was coming over him, Nitori took his own hand and let his fingers slip inside his swimsuit and let them enclose on his erection. He started rubbing it up and down while trying to stay afloat.

“This isn’t working at all” Momo said and grabbed Nitori’s free arm and spun him around so that he had his back against the wall. Momo took a deep breath before he plunged into the water and removed Nitori’s swimwear from underneath and while under water he also removed his own. When he came up for air Nitori was blushing and looking everywhere but at Momo. Momo, on the other hand swam closer, so close that his erection touched the other boys. He grabbed the handles that were sticking out from the poolside wall, placed on either side of Nitori like they were meant to be used for this occasion.

He pulled himself closer and started to move up and down, so that their erections were rubbing together.

“Ah!” Nitori moaned and pulled Momo closer to him, letting the other boy keep them afloat. He hid his face in the other ones neck and let the pleasurable sensation of skin against skin rush over him.

“Maybe we should get out of the water?” Momo said. “What if our senpais actually decide to join us?!”

“I hadn’t even thought of that!” Nitori said frantically. “But I’m too embarrassed to go up like this…” he continued.

“Let’s just run back to our dorm” Momo answered and heaved his body up from the water and wrapped his towel around him. After he did so he reached out for his friend who had turned beet red.

“I can’t go up like this, not while you look at me” Nitori said.

“Ok fine, I’ll head back first, but be sure to hurry. This is embarrassing for me too” Momo said and turned around. A wet trail was left behind him as he walked through the halls of the silent academy. When he walked by Rin and Yamazaki-senpai’s room he couldn’t stop himself from putting his ear against the door, but to his disappointment it was silent. He continued down the hall till he came to his own and slipped in behind the door.

But what now? Should he lay on the bed waiting for Nitori-senpai? Should he stand in front of the door? Should he jerk off really fast? What was going to happen when Nitori-senpai entered? Before he could decide on what action to take the door behind him opened and Nitori entered. He couldn’t meet Momo’s eyes, but when Momo saw how cute Nitori was all the question marks flew out the window. He pushed the boy against the closing door and pressed his tongue into his mouth where he forcibly played with the other boys tongue. He pressed Nitori’s hands up against the wall and as he did so both their towels dropped to the floor. He felt his erection pulse against Nitori’s and he kissed him more violently, nails gripping into his wrists.

“Mnn! Mn!” came from Nitori’s mouth and Momo backed his head away. The other boy gasped for air and looked at him with teary eyes.

“What’s gotten into you!” he said and coughed.

“You’re just so damn cute!” Momo said. He lowered his head and let his tongue explore the naked skin of his roommate and found his way to Nitori’s nipple. Once he’d read a friends boy’s love doujinshi, and he had seen them teasing the nipples. Were men sensitive here? Momo stuck out his tongue and slowly licked the exposed body of his classmate, feeling the nipple harden under his wet mouth.

“Ah Momo-kun!” Nitori gasped. “What are you doing to me?!” Momo snickered and the warmth of his breath added to Nitori’s pleasure. The red headed boy reached down with one hand and found his way to both their erections. He got them both in one hand and started stroking up and down so that not only did they rub against each other, but also did he pleasure them both with his hand. The sensation was so good that he couldn’t help but bite down on the other boy’s nipple.

“Ah! Momo-kun it hurts!” he said.

“Ah! Nitori-senpai” Momo moaned in response and lift his head up so that he stretched into his full height, looking down on his upper classman. Nitori looked down, covering his mouth with his free hand, breathing heavily.

“I want to put it in Nitori-senpai” Momo said, gripping the others wrist tightly.

“Ngh! Mo-momo-kun! Ah!” Was all he managed to answer.

Momo, being the taller and stronger one released their erections that he had been rubbing and grabbed Nitori’s waist and pushed him towards the desk they had in their bedroom. He bent his upper body and pinned it down to the table, Nitori’s behind exposed for the taking.

“No!! Momo-kun stop!” he yelled.

“Shut up and stay still!” Momo answered. “I’m not sure how to do this, should I use lube?” he continued. “I need to use my hands so can you lay still?”

“No Momo-kun!” Nitori answered and struggled. Momo sighed and grabbed the other boy’s head with one hand and his erection with the other and brought it to Nitori’s opening.

Nitori’s body tensed up in fear and uncertainty. He knew that struggling was futile, and somewhere he also wanted to try what Momo-kun was doing but he was afraid it would hurt.

“Wait Momo-kun!” he yelled as he felt the tip of the other boys erection touch the sensitive skin around his opening. “Use some lotion or something at least?” he managed to stagger out, and at his words the movement behind him stopped.

“We don’t have any right?” Momo answered as he hesitated. “But you’re right, it will feel better if it is…wet” he continued more to himself than to his senpai.

Nitori felt as Momo’s hand released his head and it was with mixed feelings he let the sensation of his butt cheeks spread rush over him. A soft and wet feeling tingled around his opening as Momo’s tongue explored the area. Nitori felt how the tip of his kohai’s tongue went from hard to soft as he licked with big strokes, finishing up by letting saliva drip from his mouth. It continued to dribble down along the lines of his body and continued down via his inner thigh.

Nitori moaned as he felt the wet texture continue to lick up and down and gasp as he felt the tip of Momo’s tongue sharpen and penetrate him.

“Ah Momo-kun!” he said and grabbed the front of the table with his hands.

Momo looked up from behind Nitori, and saw his arching back glitter in the moonlight. It excited him to an extent he couldn’t understand and he grabbed a firm hold of each of his senpai’s cheeks.

“I can’t wait any longer Nitori-senpai” he said and got up from his knees and placed himself behind the other boy. Momo spit on his hand and wet his erection with his own saliva and pressed the tip against Nitori’s opening. “Tell me if it hurts ok?” and with those words he pushed into Nitori.

“AAAAAARGHH!!! It HURTS Momo-kun!! Nitori screamed. “Not so fast!!”

“What what how am I supposed to do it then?!” Momo moaned. The tightness that surrounded his erection felt so good, and he couldn’t help but force his way deeper into his senpai. “Ah Nitori-senpai!” he moaned and leaned over the other boy digging his nails into his waist.

“Momo-kun!” Nitori cried, fists clenching the table. “Take it easy!”

“I…ngh…fufu…can’t!” Momo yelled and thrust harder into Nitori, who cried louder and louder. Momo released his waist with one hand which found its way to Nitori’s front. He grabbed his erection and started rubbing it up and down as he continuously thrust in and out of his senpai. “Oh my god Nitori-senpai this feels so good!” he stuttered out as he hammered into the other boy. The table banged into the wall and Nitori yelled “Ah!” with every thrust.

The silver haired boy’s body trembled all over as he felt Momo’s hand rub his erection. He relaxed his body so that it could get used to the sensation of his underclassman filling his insides up.

“Ah Momo-kun” he moaned. “It feels fantastic!”

“I wanna hear you say my name, Nitori-senpai” Momo moaned and took a firm grip on the other boy’s hair and pulled his head back. “Say my name!” he ordered and quickened his pace thrusting harder and deeper into Nitori’s tight behind.

“Momo-kun harder!” he answered.

“I want you to say my full name!”

“Momo…Momo…Momotarou-kun!” Nitori stuttered.

Momo’s body tensed up everywhere as he used all his lower muscle strength to hammer in and out of his upperclassman. He released his head and used his second hand to play with Nitori’s nipple, which he pinched. He lowered his head and bit down on Nitori’s back to evade from screaming.

“It feels too good!” he explained. “I’m gonna cum…but…I don’t want it to end..” Momo stuttered into the other boys back.

“Then let…me….cum…first….ah..nnnnghh!” Nitori answered. The combination of getting his nipple pinched, Momo-kuns throbbing erection inside of him and the ever moving hand made him feel light headed. "I'm gonna….now…uugh..” he said and for a moment everything went black. He couldn’t see nor hear anything, only feel how his whole body arched as he ejaculated all over the floor. He could feel how Momo-kuns teeth dug into his skin, drool running down his back. He could feel his member twitch in the hand of his kohai and his breath on his skin.

“Slow down” he managed to breathe out and for once Momo listened to Nitori’s words. “Give me a second” he explained and panted heavily onto the woodwork.

Momo’s body was filled with even more ecstasy after feeling Nitori cum all over his hand. The sticky feeling made him even harder but he wanted to respect the other boy’s wishes; if only for a little while.

He listened to him pant and felt him soften in his hand and decided that it was time to turn him around.

“Can you turn around, so that you have your back against the table instead?” he said and slowly removed his member from the insides of Nitori. He looked around the room and saw a bottle of water that he opened and rinsed himself with. The other boy did as he was told, unsure of what would follow. His neck reached the end of the table while his head was hanging out from it.

“Close your eyes senpai” Momo said, confidence building up inside of him. Nitori closed his eyes, mouth opened slightly. He felt his kohai place Nitori’s own hands over his ears, enabling him to hear anything and thus heightening his senses. He started to drool slightly having his head hang and mouth open, and suddenly he could feel Momo’s erection fill his mouth up.

Momo placed his hands on Nitori’s nipples and started to play with them as he felt the wet and soft insides of his senpais mouth. He got goosebumps all over his body as he felt Nitori’s tongue play along the lines of his pumping veins. He started to thrust into his throat, letting his upper classman gag on him. He felt as Nitori released his ears and took a firm grip on Momo’s cheeks trying to pull him away, but Momo forced his way deeper down his throat. He took a pause and pulled out his erection, only letting Nitori gasp for air before he thrust deep into him again, pumping in and out of his mouth.

Momo had come to the conclusion that he was way too young and inexperienced to show any restraint and let the pleasurable sensation rush over him. He raised his head and looked at Nitori’s soft member that was close to his own face and reached out a hand that he cupped around his balls. It was still dripping from the previous ejaculation which made Momo even more turned on. Yet again he pulled out letting his senpai breathe.

“Momo-kun!” he managed to say before his mouth was filled up yet again. Momo kept thrusting into Nitori’s mouth and pinched one of his nipples while he started playing with Nitori’s member yet again.

Nitori could feel the blood gathering in his head, and tried to find a way to breathe through his nose, but the constant pumping down his throat made him gag and his mouth filled with a mixture of fluids. He felt the tears run down his forehead and as Momo started playing with both nipples and his sensitive parts he trembled all over, his moans drowned by the other boy’s pumping erection. He felt as he stiffened once again and as Momo’s nails dug into his thighs and scratched him all over he tried to scream. Momo pulled out his erection and Nitori gasped and coughed for air, but not soon after it had been released he felt it reaching far down his throat again. At the same time he was getting rubbed, and suddenly he felt a finger find its way down his entrance.

He was trapped in emotions mixed with both fear, pain and pleasure. Without any warning he felt a hand find its way down his throat and panic arouse in him as Momo clenched around his neck pumping harder and harder. He started seeing stars dance around the room and just as he thought he was about to pass out, Momo removed his erection which let Nitori fill his lungs with air.

“Suck on it!” Momo growled and rubbed Nitori’s erection faster. The silver haired boy did as he was told and cupped his lips and started sucking on the tip of Momo’s erection. The latter moaned loudly and as Nitori felt his own climax reaching its tip Momo pushed himself inside of Nitori’s mouth. Nitori could feel something hot cascade into his throat and mouth and as he opened it he felt it run down his face. Momo’s erection was twitching and pumping into his mouth and Nitori screamed as he ejaculated for the second time.

Momo received the larger part of Nitori’s ejaculation on his face, but the tingling sensation that spread through his body as he climaxed made him unaware of it. He dug his nails into Nitori’s slender body and screamed into the night.

After letting his member soften inside of the other boys mouth he retracted it and helped Nitori sit up on the table, where he leaned his head on Nitori’s shoulder. Neither of them said anything, they just panted with eyes closed.

Momo looked up at Nitori, his face filled with tears and cum, and as he did so he realized how sticky his own face was. He reached with his hand and felt the still warm fluid trickle down his index finger, before he put it in his mouth. He frowned a little at the taste before he found a towel that was hanging over the chair in front of the table and wiped his face, then wiped the other boy’s. Without saying another word he gave him a little peck on the cheek before he found his way to his bunk and fell asleep the minute after he laid down.

Nitori on the other hand, felt a burning sensation where Momo had just kissed him. His heart was racing and he was blushing all over. What was this feeling that was spreading throughout his body? Could it…maybe…be…love?

 

 


End file.
